


Suit

by kaige68



Series: Bumble [19]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What happened to my suit jacket?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Double Drabble for S week of the A-Z Challenge at 1_million_words.

“Clint?” Phil’s voice was a bit defeated. “What happened to my suit jacket?”

“Which one?” He called back as he made his way to the bedroom.

“This one. With the drool and the dog hair.” He _looked_ defeated. Phil had just gotten back six hours before and was determined to be at the office for 9 and treat it like the five week mission hadn’t taken anything out of him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize he’d drooled in it.” Clint took the garment and tried to brush some of the hair off it.

“Why is the dog wearing my clothes?” He sank down on the edge of the bed, any vigor he had was gone.

“We both missed you. I let him curl up in it. I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

“It’s stained through to the back.” He stopped Clint’s hands and sighed. “I have nothing else clean to wear.”

“He was sad, and kept staring at your side of the bed. I set it out and he curled right up. He was kind of adorable.”

Phil reached for the jacket cuff and wistfully asked, “Did he snore?”

“Let’s call in sick and I’ll play the video for you?”


End file.
